


Eduarda and Mark

by Kenarrepoere, longtime_lurker



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Relationships, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/longtime_lurker/pseuds/longtime_lurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Mark/Wardo genderbend fic called </p><p>batshit genius scientist prophet goddess.</p><p>It's so good but so sad.</p><p>The whole Social Network story with the boys as girls and lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eduarda and Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a story written by longtime_lurker.

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/user/Kenarrepoere/media/EduardaandMark_zps4b89220d.jpg.html)


End file.
